Iron Man
Anthony Edward Stark (AKA Iron Man) the protagonist of the Iron Man trilogy and one of the main protagonists of The Avengers franchise. Background Born Friday, May 29, 1970, Anthony Edward Stark was always lonely without the guidence of a father. However, he came to see Edwin Jarvis as a fther figure. He became best friends with James "Rhodey" Rhodes since they were children. As a young man, his parents were killed in an accident caused by a brainwashed Bucky Barnes, who was known as the Winter Soldier. He later inherited Stark Industries and made a system called "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", in honor of his late butler. Iron Man Tony Stark is known as a billionaire playboy who doesn't play by the rules. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, and usually tested his machines as weapons for war. He was kidnapped by the Ten Ring. However he escapes thanks to Yinsen, who tragically loses his life. He is rescued by Rhodes, returning home and announcing that he will no longer be making manufacture weapons and ignores Obadiah Stane's warnings against it and also keeps the original reactor to his improvised armor suit from his former mentor. He learns that Stane was arm trafficking to criminals, including the Ten Rings, who recieve the Jericho and attacking Yinsen's home Gulmira. He flies to Afghanistan and saves the villagers, but is shot at by two F-22 Raptor flighter jets and reveals his secret identity to Rhodey over the phone. Stane goes behind Stark's back and takes pieces of Stark's suit to the Ten Ring Tony has Pepper find out where the illegal transaction and shipments have taken place. Apparently, Tony's abduction has a more twist to it: Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill stark, but the group reneged. Tony is ambushed by Stane, taking the reactor from Tony's chest. However, Tony manages to get the original reactor to replace it. Stark fights Stane, but is outnumbered. They continue to fight but Potts is able to overload the reactor powering the Stark Industries building. He later reveals himself to be Iron Man, the name the press gave him. The Incredible Hulk Appearaing at a bar, Stark informs Thaddeus Ross that he is forming a team together with help of SHIELD. Iron Man 2 Six months after admitting that he is Iron Man, Tony was summoned to an audience with the Senate. Senator Stern demands Tony to hand over the Iron Man technology to the government but Tony refuses to comply with this request. Shortly after in Monaco, Tony was attacked by Ivan Vanko, who wanted revenge on the Stark family. Later, Tony visits Vanko to ask where he got the technology, Vanko reveals his true identity and his intentions of revenge. Knowing he was dying Tony gets drunk at his birthday party, due to his behavior Rhodey puts the Mark II to stop Tony. During the fight, all the guests fleeing for shelter, at the end of the fight Tony deliver the armor to Rhodey. The next day Tony meets with Fury, who reveals that his assistant, Natalie is a covert agent and Howard Stark is one of the founders of SHIELD. Fury also gives Tony old materials belonging to Howard for help to find a cure for his poisoning with Palladium. One of the materials contained a video that reveals that at the center of the diorama is a new element not discovered. With the help of JARVIS, Tony synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Later, Tony go to Stark Expo to warn Rhodey about Hammer Drones but it was late because Vanko had already activated the Drones. After defeating all the Drones, Tony and Rhodey face Vanko, who is defeated despite some inconveniences. After the battle, Pepper leaves his charge as CEO and shares a kiss with Tony while Rhodey leaves with his new armor. Later, Fury meets again with Tony to inform him that Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers Initiative but Tony Stark is not. Despite this, Fury says that SHIELD needs him as consultant.